Astoria Greegrass
by Hermione De Pm
Summary: Astoria n'est pas a fille rêvée par ses parents. Méprisée par tous, elle reste sous l'ombre de sa sœur, tant admirée par ses semblables. Comment vivre dans un endroit où l'on désapprouve tout ce qui s'y trouve ? Poudlard sera alors son seul refuge.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonjour, voici ma première fic ^^. J'adore lire les histoires sur Astoria et je me suis dis que j'allais créer la mienne. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les reviews sont les bienvenues. J'ai supprimé l'autre car on me l'a fait remarquer, il y a des incohérences frappantes.

Disclamer : Tout est la superbe JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La deuxième de la famille.

- Astoria ! s'écria Daphnée.

Tandis que sa sœur martelait la porte de sa chambre à coup de poing, Astoria Greengrass fouilla dans ses cherchait ses perles blanches pour le bal de Mr et Mrs Malefoy. En tant que Sang-Pur aristocrate, sa famille était très aisée. Ses parents visaient toujours les « grandes » familles qu'ils pourraient amadouer. Tout était calculé à l'avance. Tout n'était que des faux semblants. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle entendait sans arrêt ses parents donner ce qu'ils appelaient des conseils. "Si on te demande quelque chose tu le fais, mais ne sois pas réduite au titre d'Elfes de Maison !", disaient-t-ils, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur leur lèvres. Pauvres petits elfes se disait la cadette. "Fais-toi des amis de la haute gamme !" La haute gamme. Astoria trouvait ça exaspérant. Comme si on comparait des êtres humains avec des produits de qualité. Mais elle venait d'une famille de Sang-Pur très célèbre et s'y elle s'avisait de contrarier ses parents, cela pourrait lui être fatal.

Elle faisait les cent pas en tournant dans sa chambre. Ses talons à peine visibles émettant de faibles sons. Elle s'arrêta alors devant son miroir. Elle était assez jolie avec sa rode bleu marine et ses longs cheveux bruns noués en un rapide palmier, brillaient d'éclats dorés à la lumière du soleil, que filtraient ses rideaux. "Rien que pour embêter Daphné, elle allait tarder", pensa-t-elle.

- Enfin, tu veux nous faire honte ou quoi ? criait Daphné, d'un ton outré.

Impossible de se défiler plus longtemps, elle allait se faire passer un savon.

- J'arrive j'arrive, répondit Astoria, une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

Elle sortit lentement de sa chambre d'un pas hésitant et eut à peine le temps de voir le visage furieux et rouge de sa sœur, dévaler les escaliers avec grâce. Astoria imita son ainée et descendit les escaliers. Ses parents l'attendaient dans le hall et la regardèrent, un rictus se dessinant sur leur face, lorsqu'elle apparut. Elle croisa le regard froid de sa mère qui la dévisageait avec colère.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un petit effort pour être assez présentable ?, la réprimanda sa mère. On ne te demande pas la Lune, enfin !

Astoria soupira silencieusement. Elle était habituée à ce genre de remarque.

Dehors, le ciel était devenu bleu foncé en quelques minutes seulement. Ils marchèrent assez rapidement, son père et elle silencieux, tandis que Vera Greengrass qualifiait Daphnée de dame digne de la « haute société ».

A treize ans, Daphnée Greengrass était une jeune fille hautaine et arrogante. Encouragée par ses parents, elle se liait d'amitié avec des personnes dignes du respect de l'aristocratie, tel que Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Zabini Blaise, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott, et encore, la liste est longue. Elle était blonde contrairement à son père et à sa mère et avait des yeux bleus. Elle faisait toujours bonne impression devant les personnes qu'elle croisait. Et bien sûr, pour ne rien gâcher, elle était très belle.

Astoria Greengrass, quant à elle, avait onze et entrerait dans un mois à l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Elle y rejoindrait sa sœur qui entamait déjà sa troisième année et tout comme elle, irait sûrement à Serpentard. Elle était brune avec des yeux en amandes verts dont elle attribuait le mérite à sa mère. Elle était aussi très jolie et surtout très intelligente, mais, constituait malheureusement la honte de la famille. Poudlard serait son rêve et en même temps son cauchemar. Elle quitterait ses parents, mais retrouverait sa sœur.

Ils transplanèrent en escorte jusqu'à la demeure des Malefoy où se déroulait un bal, on ne sait pour quelle raison.

Une gigantesque bâtisse se dessinait devant leurs yeux. Un manoir qui devait certainement être très vieux. De la lumière se reflétait dans le jardin, soigneusement tondu, à travers les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée. Une douce musique et le bruit des conversations retentissaient dehors. Il y avait des oiseaux gigantesques, dont Astoria ignorait le nom. Leurs magnifiques plumages battant légèrement.

- Regarde maman des paons ! s'écriait un jeune garçon.

La jeune fille observa le garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans, mais semblait être informé beaucoup plus qu'elle de son entourage. La femme qui se trouvait non loin de lui regarda les animaux à son tour. Ce devait être sa mère. Elle souriait à son fils d'un air bienveillant. "Enfin un peu d'amour parental", pensa Astoria

- Dépêche toi ! fit une Daphné en colère, pendant que d'autres sorciers arrivaient en transplanant.

Astoria et Daphnée c'étaient toujours bien entendue. Elles jouaient souvent ensemble. Jamais on ne voyait l'une sans l'autre. Elles étaient inséparables. Pour Astoria, Daphnée était son soleil, et pour Daphnée, Astoria était sa petite poupée. Mais tout ça était avant l'entrée de Daphnée à Poudlard. Poudlard et Serpentard avaient changé Daphnée en une jeune fille égoïste et prétentieuse, dont ses parents étaient fières. Depuis, elle méprisait Astoria, qu'elle considérait plus comme une fardeau que sa cadette.

L'obscurité se faisait maître, tandis que Astoria se dépêchait de rattraper sa famille. Ils entrèrent alors dans une immense pièce immaculée. De superbes lustres ornaient le plafond de marbre blanc. Tout ce qui se trouvait ici, brillait. De petites tables recouvertes de nappes volumineuses blanches étaient disposées un peu partout. Un orchestre de musiciens jouaient de diverses instruments sur une scène, au fond de la pièce. Au centre, des couples dansaient au rythme de la valse.

Trois personnes apparurent alors. D'après les descriptions de sa sœur et de ses parents, il devait s'agir des Malefoy. Un homme à l'air hautain, une belle femme blonde et un jeune homme qui s'apparut être Drago Malefoy, les saluèrent. Léonard Greengrass se lança alors dans une discussions avec Mr Malefoy.

- La communauté des sorciers ne sait plus ce qu'est le véritable Sang-Pur, disait-il.

Ils se lançaient alors dans une discussion dont ils partageaient clairement le même avis.

Drago Malefoy dévisagea Astoria pendant un moment, gardant le visage impassible. Daphnée remarqua la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et s'empressa de parler avec Drago. Elle fusilla sa sœur du regard et entraîna le jeune homme avec elle vers son groupe d'amis. La plus jeune de la famille se trouvant alors seule. Elle se demandait ce que pensait Drago Malefoy quand il l'avait rencontré. Elle observait sa sœur et son groupe d'amis, tous arrogants les uns que les autres. Elle les vit se moquer de plusieurs personnes qui passaient. C'est alors qu'elle apperçut que son père parlait avec Lucius Malefoy en la regardant. Tous deux s'approchèrent d'elle et Malefoy prit la parole :

- J'ai appris par votre père que vous avez un gout prononcé pour les études. Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez des amis. La bibliothèque se trouve dans le couloir de gauche, vous ne pourrez pas la manquer, une plaque est accrochée sur la porte, dit-il.

Assez vexée mais néanmoins soulagée de partir de cette salle, elle hocha la tête et emprunta le chemin décrit. Elle serpentait parmi le couloir qui se composait de nombreuses portes. Elle vit alors une plaque en or sur laquelle était écrit " bibliothèque ". Elle entra alors dans une magnifique pièce. Elle était gigantesque et des milliers de rayons s'étalaient en touchants presque l'énorme plafond. Astoria décida alors de se renseigner sur Serpentard, la maison tant vénérée par sa famille.

Fouillant parmi les rayons, elle sut que sa tache allait être facile. Cette bibliothèque comportait presque que des livres sur Serpentard. Elle en prit alors un au hasard.

_"Une maison respectée, Serpentard connut un énorme succès positif parmi ses choix d'élèves. Tous des Sang-Pur ou des Sang-Mélés. A Serpentard, les Né-Moldus mieux connus sous le nom de Sang-de-bourbe n'ont en aucun cas leur place."_

Astoria avançait dans sa lecture, elle ne pensait pas que Serpentard était une maison qui lui conviendrait.

_"Maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres..."_

_"Les Mangemorts, la meilleure famille qu'ils n'aient jamais eu..."_

Elle ferma alors le livre d'un coup sec. Les Mangemorts... Dans son enfance elle avait souvent entendu parler des Mangemorts, fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien que ses parents ne soit pas de leur "famille", ils approuvaient toutes les décisions de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. "Les Nés-Moldus, pfff" se contentait de dire sa mère.

A présent, c'était sûr. Elle n'irait jamais à Serpentard.

Elle entendit alors la musique s'arrêter. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de son temps dans les rayons où grouillaient des centaines de livres. Elle se dépêcha et courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bal. De nombreux invités sortaient par les portes vitrées. Elle reconnut ses parents et sa sœur et se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

- Ah tu es là, fit sa mère avec un drôle de mouvement de tête.

Elle croisa alors le regard de Drago Malefoy qui n'était pas loin d'eux et rougit un peu. Ce bal était finit, Dieu merci, et tout ce qui lui importait à présent, était de rentrer à Poudlard, mais surtout pas à Serpentard.

* * *

Donc voilà le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Toutes les critiques sont acceptées :p . J'espère pouvoir mettre le deuxième chapitre assez rapidement.

A bientôt, bye ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre.

Merci pour les revieuws !

En tous cas voici le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Disclameir : Tout est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Poudlard

Le dernier mois, depuis le bal des Malefoy, était passé extrêmement vite. Il avait cependant renforcé la méfiance de Daphnée à l'égard de sa sœur. Elle pensait à présent qu'Astoria était amoureuse de Drago. Cela dit, Astoria, n'était pas du même avis. "Quelle idiote !", se disait-t-elle en pensant à Daphnée. Elle trouvait que Drago Malefoy était un jeune homme arrogant dont le seul but était de s'attirer le regard des autres ou de ridiculiser les personnes peu réputées de son entourage. Elle devait cependant admettre qu'il était très beau avec ses yeux gris profonds, ses cheveux presque blanc et ses traits qui semblaient avoir été dessinés par un peintre professionnel.

Astoria se réveilla en s'étirant. Elle savourait la douceur du soleil qui lui caressait la peau. Aujourd'hui elle allait enfin partir à Poudlard et quitter sa famille, mais elle redoutait aussi Poudlard. A partir de ce jour elle allait sûrement vivre sous le regard méprisant de sa sœur. S'évader, se faire des amis. Le rêve dont elle avait été privé durant toute son enfance. Avec une petite boule au ventre, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et s'installa dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée et elle espérait que ça durait longtemps.

-Ilda-a-a-a-a ! s'écria-t-elle en laissant échapper un long bâillement. Si sa mère était là elle lui aurait lancé un regard plus que méprisant.

Un minuscule elfe de maison se posta alors devant elle. Elle faisait tellement pitié à regarder. Avec ses gros yeux verts globuleux qui brillait et ses oreilles tombantes, Astoria lui aurait donné volontiers des vêtements, mais elle s'y avisait, la pauvre petite elfe serait libre et elle subirait la colère de ses parents.

-Oui Miss Greengrass ? dit-elle d'une voix timide.

-Apporte-moi un plateau, s'il-te-plaît, dit Astoria sur un ton qu'elle voulait compatissant.

-Toute suite, Miss Greengrass, Ilda s'empresse de vous l'apporter, Miss Greengrass, dit-elle en sautillant.

Astoria entendit alors des bruissements d'ailes. Un hibou pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle à manger. Il portait dans son bec un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

Elle déposa quelque noises qui étaient dans la poche de son pyjama –bizarre- et lu le titre de la première page :

_SIRIUS BLACK : DIX MILLES GALLIONS DE RECOMPENSE…_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Depuis déjà un certain temps, un homme prénommé Sirius Black, est recherché par les autorités sorciers et Moldues. S'échappant de la prison d'Askaban le mois dernier, il représente une menace constante pour les habitants qui savent l'ampleur de ses actes. En effet, il est accusé d'un crime impardonnable, qu'il commit il y a treize ans. Connu comme le plus fidèle des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il tua treize Moldus innocents._

_Le Ministère de la Magie offre alors à celui ou celle qui capturera le prisonnier une récompense s'élevant à dix milles gallions d'or._

A peine la jeune fille eut-elle le temps de continuer sa lecture, que, l'elfe revint et posa le plateau sur la table.

Dévalant les escaliers toujours avec une grâce naturelle, Daphné arriva. Même avec des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux en bataille, elle paraissait très jolie.

-Ilda ! dit-t-elle en criant presque, apporte moi mon petit déjeuner ! Et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Il était sept heures du matin et le train partait à onze heures. « Pas beaucoup de temps ? », pensa Astoria, en se retenant de répliquer.

Le petit déjeuner se fit en silence, tandis que Mr et Mrs Greengrass arrivaient. Astoria monta dans sa chambre sans même avoir regardé derrière elle. Qu'allaient dire ses parents et le reste de sa famille si elle entrait dans une autre maison telle que Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Sa sœur parlait de ses trois maisons avec une telle indignation comme si qu'y aller était pour elle à peu près la même chose qu'un crime. Tous ces préjugés rendaient Astoria folle. Le respect et la loyauté était le symbole des Greengrass, pourtant ce n'était que des mensonges.

Les minutes qui s'écoulaient semblaient interminables. Astoria se prépara en prenant tout le temps dont elle pouvait disposer. Dix heures. Elle descendit en trombe les escaliers avec sa sœur, sa malle dans les bras.

-Astoria, enfin ! s'écria Vera Greengrass, nous avons un elfe de maison, il n'est pas là pour la décoration ! Ilda, prend sa malle, et toi, dit-elle en se retournant vers Astoria, sache que tu as intérêt à ne pas nous décevoir, jeune fille, et ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air, ajouta-t-elle d'un cruel.

-Oui Mère, répondit-elle, légèrement inquiète.

-Ton bras, dit brusquement Léonard.

Tandis qu'Astoria s'approcha de son père, Daphné agrippa son bras à celui de sa mère. Puis tout devint flou. L'habituelle sensation d'étouffement les submergea et ils atterrirent sur un sol dur.

Astoria s'empressa de retirer son avant-bras de celui de son père et suivit l'ombre de ses parents et de sa sœur.

Certains Moldus les regardaient d'un air curieux et méfiant. Il est vrai que deux chariots où hululaient deux hiboux, attiraient certainement l'attention.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant une barrière en brique. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait », se demandait Astoria, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de poser la question, que sa mère et Daphné avaient disparu. Son père lui prit alors fermement le bras, comme s'ils allaient de nouveau transplaner, et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à la barrière. Elle enleva au dernier moment son bras de celui de son père, et s'arrêta. Avant que celui-ci s'en aperçoive, il disparut à travers le mur. Astoria était désormais toute seule sur le quai. Elle imita alors ces parents en priant que ça marche. Elle poussa son chariot et traversa la barrière. Les yeux fermés, elle attendit le choc. Rien. Elle y était arrivée ! C'était donc de cette manière que l'on arrivait jusqu'au train qui menait à Poudlard. Devant elle, se tenait une immense locomotive rouge, où elle lut « Poudlard Express », qui envoyait de la vapeur, telle une cheminée.

Mais son bonheur s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Ses parents la regardaient, tous deux un rictus se dessinant sur leurs visages. Cependant, à la grande surprise d'Astoria, ils ne dirent rien, pas même une petite phrase suffisante à la rabaisser. Ils se contentaient seulement de la regarder, leurs yeux plissés, lançant de petits éclairs menaçants. Ils tournèrent d'un même mouvement les talons, embrassant Daphné qui allait rejoindre ses amis. Ils se retournèrent vers elle. Le train allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. Ils lui murmurèrent un vague « au revoir » et Astoria se dirigea vers le wagon le plus proche. Sa malle la fatiguait. Elle trouva un compartiment vide et s'assis en soupirant. Le brouhaha des conversations diminuant au fur et à mesure.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille de son âge entra dans son compartiment. Elle était brune et portait un serre-tête blanc sur ses cheveux lâchés. Elle ressemblait assez à Astoria à part ses yeux qui étaient verts, mais plus foncés.

-E…Excuse-moi dit-elle, tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, est…est-ce que je peux rester ici

-Oui bien sûr, dit Astoria.

Peut-être allait-elle se faire une première amie ? En tous cas, la jeune fille lui sourit. Elle hissa sa malle au-dessus des sièges et s'assis.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Astoria, fit la jeune Greengrass avec assurance.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Vonny Finglerr, dit-elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Et…commença Astoria, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Cette fois deux jeunes filles de onze ans entrèrent dans le compartiment. L'une d'elle était une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, assez grande pour son âge et l'autre, une jeune fille plutôt petite, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, dont de fines boucles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et de petits yeux bruns.

-Excusez-nous, mais il n'y a pas de place dans les compartiments, ça ne vous dérange pas si…

Mais Astoria pris la parole :

-Installez-vous, dit-elle. Au fait, je suis Astoria Greengrass.

-Merci, fit la jolie blonde qui ressemblait assez à Daphné. Je m'appelle Anaïs Fitspatrick, ajouta-t-elle.

Ça tombait bien. En premier, la dénommée Vonny, qui ressemblait à Astoria puis, cette Anaïs qui faisait penser à l'aînée Greengrass.

-Moi c'est Miranda Malovit, dit la fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Une Greengrass ? s'étonna la jolie blonde.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-Oui, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement sous l'attention qu'elle portait. Les Greengrass sont une des familles les plus importantes de l'aristocratie, j'ai raison ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Astoria.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête, mais avant que l'une d'entre elles puisse parler, les lumières s'éteignirent. Un froid polaire envahissait le train. Des cris résonnaient dans les wagons voisins. Le train s'arrêta brusquement dans un fracas

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, dit une voix qu'Astoria reconnut comme celle de Miranda.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Vonny.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Le silence fut maître. Une étrange sensation naissait en Astoria. Comme si elle n'allait plus jamais être heureuse. Elle voyait le jour où ses parents l'avaient sans le faire exprès, laissé en France, toute seule. Ils avaient transplané et c'étaient rendus compte de sa disparition juste après. Pourtant, elle avait pleuré comme n'importe quel enfant. Pleuré sous le regard écœuré de ses parents.

Le temps passa… Lentement... Très lentement… Puis les lumières se rallumèrent soudainement. Les quatre filles sortirent du compartiment en essayant de ne pas se faire écraser par la vague d'élèves qui étaient allés voir ce qui se passait. Elles entendirent les conversations

_-Tu savais que Harry Potter s'est évanoui ? _

_-Le Détraqueur est entré dans le compartiment de Potter ?_

_-Il y avait aussi des Weasley, je crois…_

_-Potter s'est évanoui ? Ha ha ! Et les Weasmoches étaient là ?_

La lumière se ralluma. Astoria reconnu cette voix. Elle tourna la tête et vit deux têtes blondes un peu plus loin, lui tourner le dos. Elle aperçut de longs cheveux d'un blond doré. Daphné. Mais la deuxième personne était un garçon. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc le différenciaient des autres. Drago Malefoy.

Voilà la raison de tout ce raffut. Un Détraqueur avait pénétré dans le « Poudlard Express ».

Le train repartit dans un bruit métallique et les filles retournèrent dans leur wagon.

-A votre avis, il cherche Sirius Black ? demanda Miranda, inquiète.

-Sûrement, répondit Vonny d'un air grave.

La pluie martelait les fenêtres, tandis que le ciel, jadis ensoleillé, s'assombrissait en se couvrant de nuages gris.

Plusieurs passèrent pendant lesquelles, les quatre filles apprenaient à se connaître. Vonny était la fille de deux sorciers, tout comme Astoria. Cependant, ses parents n'avaient pas acceptés la notion de l'aristocratie.

Miranda, quant-à-elle, était une Sang-Mêlé. Elle avait un père Moldu et une mère sorcière. Sa mère avait peur que sa fille soit une Cracmol, et, apparemment, avait failli s'évanouir quand Miranda avait reçu sa lettre à Poudlard.

Anaïs, pour sa part, était une Sang-Pur, dont la famille Fitspatrick était réputée. Astoria se souvenait avoir entendu vaguement ce nom, mais rien de très précis lui venait à l'esprit.

-Dans quelle maison pensez-vous aller ? demanda Anaïs. Les Greengrass ont une tendance à aller à Serpentard, non ? Tu veux aussi y aller ?dit-elle en se tournant vers Astoria.

Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers elle, surprises.

-Non. répondit sincèrement Astoria. Non, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller.

Ses trois nouvelles amies lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant. Miranda prit alors la parole :

-Personnellement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Dit-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Moi, Serdaigle me tente bien. J'ai toujours aimé étudier, dit simplement Vonny.

-Et toi Anaïs ? fit Astoria.

- Je me vois bien aussi à Serdaigle, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le train s'arrêta une deuxième fois, mais par intuition, Astoria sut qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Les filles se levèrent paresseusement, prirent leurs valises et sortirent du compartiment. Une énorme foule se précipitait dans les étroits couloirs. Elles eurent du mal à se frée un chemin, mais parvinrent à sortir du train, la respiration haletante.

- Les première année ! Par ici ! lança une voix grave.

Un géant se tenait devant la petite file d'élèves. Un barbe hirsute remplissait la moitié de son visage et il affichait un sourire bienveillant. Il tourna les talons et marcha. Les élèves, terrorisés, le suivirent en courant presque pour essayer de le rattraper. Les arbres s'estompèrent et laissèrent voir un immense château. Ils avaient de hautes tours et l'on pouvait apercevoir une grande porte en bois. Par-ci par-là, des fenêtres envoyaient de la lumière.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant un grand lac noir. La lumière de la Lune se reflétant sur sa surface.

-Montez dans les barques, par groupes de quatre, dit le géant sans se départir de son sourire chaleureux.

Astoria, Vonny, Anaïs et Miranda échangèrent un regard, quand elles aperçurent des barques assombries par les arbres. La petite file alla vers les barques. Le géant, apparemment garde-chasse, d'après les chuchotements d'élèves qui paraissaient le reconnaitre, s'assit en occupant une barque à lui seul.

Ils ramèrent jusqu'au bout du lac. Astoria remarquait que certains ne paraissaient pas très habiles. Ils avaient du mal à ramer et paraissaient déjà à bout de souffle. Pendant la traversée, de divers « Oh ! » ou encore, « Waouh », étaient laissés échappés par les élèves. Le château grandissait de plus en plus et il semblait encore plus impressionnant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Laissant les barques bancales derrière eux, ils marchèrent jusqu'aux portes de bois massif. Les énormes portes s'ouvrirent en grand et laissèrent voir une sorcière à la mine sévère qui portait un tabouret et un parchemin dans ses mains.

-Hagrid, vous pouvez me les laissez, dit-elle au géant. Bonsoir, je suis le professeur McGonagall, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux élèves. Suivez-moi.

Astoria avait l'impression d'avoir des jambes en plombs. L'angoisse la saisissait, peu à peu. Elle suivit le professeur avec ses camarades.

Ils entrèrent dans le château où deux autres énormes portes s'ouvrirent. « La Grande Salle », se dit Astoria. Quand Daphné était revenu le premier été après sa rentrée, elle avait parlé d'une certaine « Grande Salle » dont sa description correspondait exactement à ce qu'Astoria avait aujourd'hui sous ses yeux.

Un énorme plafond magique, cinq grandes tables. Quatre pour chaque maison et une située au fond de la pièce, pour les professeurs. Elle s'avança avec les autres nouveaux jusqu'à l'estrade, en suivant le professeur et aperçu Daphné qui la regardait en plissant les yeux. Elle vit aussi Drago Malefoy qui la regardait, le visage froid et impassible.

Le professeur appela un par un les élèves. Ils devaient porter un chapeau qui parlait. Le Choipeaux magique.

-Finglerr Vonny, dit le professeur McGonagall.

A l'instant où le chapeau frôla la tête de Vonny…

- SERDAIGLE !

Les Serdaigle applaudirent et sifflèrent et la répartition continua.

-Fitspatrick Anaïs.

Pendant un long moment, le silence se fit. Quand…

-SERDAIGLE !

Les Serdaigle applaudirent pendant que d'autres élèves étaient répartis.

-Greengrass Astoria, dit la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

Ses jambes étaient dures. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret sous le regard que lui lançait son aînée. Elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

_« - Mmh… où vais-je t'envoyer ? Serpentard t'ai…_

_-Non ! Pas Serpentard ! Surtout pas !_

_-Bon…Je vois que tu aimes beaucoup l'étude… mieux vaut t'envoyer à…SERDAIGLE ! »_

Le dernier mot résonna dans toute la salle. Astoria était radieuse. Elle vit sur le visage de sa sœur se dessiner le rictus le plus horrible qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle qui l'accueillaient en sifflant et en applaudissant pendant un long moment. Elle s'installa entre Anaïs et Vonny et attendit le tour de Miranda.

-Malovit Miranda.

Le chapeau ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de savoir que Miranda serait envoyée à…

-SERDAIGLE !

Astoria rayonnait. Elle était avec ses amies et le festin se passa merveilleusement bien. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et annonça la venue d'un nouveau professeur. Le professeur Lupin, qui enseignerait la Défense contre les forces du mal et… Hagrid, qui en plus d'être garde-chasse, serait professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Serdaigle, accompagnés de leurs préfets. Il fallait répondre à une énigme.

Ecoutant à peine, Astoria entra à la suite du préfet et monta dans le dortoir indiqué. Elle se mit en pyjama et rentra dans un lit tiède et moelleux. Les quatre filles se dirent bonne nuit et s'endormirent.

A présent, la seule crainte pour Astoria était ce qu'allait dire Daphné et ses parents.

* * *

A la prochaine, peut-être dans une semaine ou plus ! Merci encore pour les reviews ! ^^


End file.
